The present invention relates to structured lipids and their nutritional value. Surprising and advantageous properties are obtained with transesterification products made from a mixture of fats or oils which include a dairy fat as one of its components.
Dairy fats, primarily cream, butter, and other dairy products, have long had an image of quality and good taste and, accordingly, these dairy products have been preferred ingredients for food consumption and cooking uses. In recent years, the use of these dairy products has been criticized because of health problems, e.g., the promotion of higher cholesterol and high density lipoprotein levels, associated with the consumption of these products. In addition, the cost of dairy products has increased greatly over the years.
Margarines have captured a place in the consumer market not only because they are cheaper than butter but also because their physical characteristics offer a more flexible route to insure good nutrition. For example, the linoleic acid needed to meet essential fatty acid requirements is easily added or used as one of the constituents of margarines. The margarine industry itself, however, has undergone a change in the last few years since the long-chain saturated fatty acids used in the past to form the margarines, particularlY the oleo margarines, have been found to be a problem in cases of hypercholesterolemia. Recent nutritional and medical studies have indicated that it is possible that a large amount of long-chain triglycerides in the diet may contribute to a greater onset of cancer, hypertension, and other major public health problems of civilized man.
Structured lipids and other transesterification products have been used for several years in the treatment of a variety of physical disorders. However, because of the studies showing a relationship between dairy products and elevated cholesterol levels, dairy products have been ignored as a source of fatty acids for structured lipids in the health care field.
Surprisingly, it has now been discovered that transesterification products made using dairy fat as one of the components have significant nutritional benefits, particularly in hypercatabolic mammals, e.g., patients following surgery or undergoing other stress conditions. These transesterification products provide improved overall nutrition and dietary support without elevating cholesterol levels.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a transesterification composition in the form of a structured lipid which has a variety of nutritional applications.
Another object of the invention is to provide a structured lipid formed of a transesterification product which contains a dairy fat as one its precursors.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of treating hypercatabolic mammals by nutritional support therapy.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description.